Sleepovers are gay
by ricken
Summary: Craig and Clyde have a bad movie marathon and things happen. Not exactly romance, but not bromance either? Confusing, I know.


**a/n: just a warning that this probably isn't very good because 1. Its 4:30am, 2. I haven't uploaded a fanfic in years, but if you enjoy, I'm glad! **

**This is all in Craig's POV.**

"Move, fatty." I shoved Clyde out of the way, as he was taking up most of the couch.

"But it's MY house!" whined the brunette, as usual.

My name is Craig Tucker and today was a boring-ass day.

I was currently hanging out with my crybaby of a friend, Clyde, and we really weren't doing much. Clyde and I are best friends, kinda like Kyle and Stan except way less homo.

Okay, maybe our relationship was a little homo. Anyways.

I was staying over at Clyde's for the night to get away from my family. It was getting lpretty late, but we weren't tired yet.

So far, I've done his laundry, listened to music (and by that I mean singing horribly to it), played videogames and ate pizza.

Right now, me and Clyde were having a bad movie marathon. I don't know why they entertain me so much, but they just do. Right now we're watching Rubber.

"Dude, seriously, move," I told him. The couch wasn't that big and he already took up most of it, stretching him arms and legs out.

"Nah," he says cheekily, putting his hands behind his head and resting his legs on me.

Goddamit Clyde.

"If you don't move we can't have pizza rolls, because I'm sure as hell not getting up." Clyde groaned dramatically, as if I told him to clean his room.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee." He slowly rolled of the couch and trudged towards the kitchen. Score!

As revenge, I laid out on the couch similar to how he did, also taking his favorite blanket as bonus damage.

A few minutes later Clyde came back with a plate of pizza rolls and a liter of soda. His mouth dropped open when he saw me laying around on his couch.

"Dude! Not cool! And you had to take my blanket too?" He pouted but walked towards me in defeat.

I just smirked. "That's what you get for not moving when I told you to."

"But...but where am I gonna sit?" he whined.

"That's your problem. The floor maybe?" He gave me a bigger pout, but his face suddenly lit up.

"Nope!" he says evilly, and plops down on the couch anyways, right on my legs.

"Dude, personal space much?" I grunt. "Get off, you're heavy."

"I'm not gonna move," he says proudly. That cheeky bastard!

But little did he know, I remember his weaknesses.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, while aggressively tickling him in the ribs. "Are you gonna move now?"

"HA-haha stop! Dude-pfftt hahaha that tickles stop!" he screeched.

"I'm not gonna surrender!" I say, until he laughs so hard he fell off the couch. Which was so funny, I laughed too.

"Oww! You're so mean, Craig."

I sat up. "I know."

Clyde scrunched his face up grumpily and backed up. Then, he dove into my lap, tackling me.

"Fuck!" I tried to get up, or at least shove him to the side, but he was seriously heavy.

"I win." said Clyde happily.

"Pass me the pizza rolls," I grumbled in defeat.

We watched the movie in peace, until I realized Clyde didn't say much or even ate anything in the past half hour. He better not have fallen asleep, I swear to God.

"Psst. Clyde." I poked his side, hoping to get a response.

No response.

"Clyde, wake up, dammit," I say louder and kept poking him but he was, unfortunately, a heavy sleeper. Godammit.

I realized the movie ended and reached for the remote, shutting it off. I guess I had no choice but to sleep sitting up tonight, but it was _seriously_ better than being at home.

"Night fatass," I whispered before draping the blanket over us and going to sleep.

_-the next morning-_

I blinked my eyes open, trying to adjust to the brightness of the living room.

I guess we fell over in our sleep or something, because I do not remember laying down last night.

...Or hugging Clyde, for that matter. Fuck!

At this point, I didn't care how gay we looked, who's gonna see anyway? I tried to go back to sleep, but he woke up, shuffling around.

"Huh?" He sleepily mumbled, just as confused as I was. He then noticed my arms around him and jumped a little. "Craig?" Oh shit!

I had 3 options: A, pretend to be asleep, so he thinks it was an accident (which it was!) that we don't ever speak of again. B, tell him to go back to sleep and pretend it never happened. C. Just wing it and pretend it was intentional, because thats how Craig Tucker rolls.

C it is.

"What?" I ask him as casually as possible, which my monotone voice made helpful.

"You're hugging me. No, cuddling me."

"Yeah, and?"

"Isn't that a little...gay?" he asked. I flipped him off although he couldn't see.

"Shh, just go back to sleep you-"

"Morning boys- oh," came Mr. Donovan's voice and we jumped.

"DAD!" wailed Clyde.

"S-sorry, was I interrupting something?" I wanted to die.

"No! Its not what it looks like!" he stammered.

"Oh Clyde, you didn't tell me you two were finally going ou-"

"We're not!" he cried. Again, I wanted to die.

Mr. Donovan just laughed. "Alright, whatever you say. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, boys." He left to go to the kitchen.

It was awkwardly quiet before I finally remembered to let go of Clyde (he was warm, okay?). "Hey...what did he mean by 'finally'?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about," he horribly lied.

"Clyde."

"Okay okay! So uh, I may have leaked a bit of information to my dad-"

"What information?"

"Nothing!" He embarrassingly hid under the blanket.

"Dude, come on, just tell me," I say, poking him through the covers. Suddenly, a lightbulb just went off in my head. Wait. Could it be?

"Do you...do you..."

Does he like me?

"Do I...?" his voice sounded muffled under the blanket.

"Do you, uh...Are you like, gay for me or..."

Clyde froze.

They don't call me Blunt Asshole for nothing.

"..."

"..."

"...what if I said yeah?" he whispered.

"...Then I would do this." I hugged him again, hiding my face in his shirt.

"Does that mean- Uh, I mean...w-what if I...said no?" He stuttered. But it was totally obvious that I was right.

"Then too bad," I say. "You're warm. I'm not gonna let go."

Clyde nervously laughed. "Didn't you want me _off_ of you last night?"

"Well today's not last night, is it."

He laughed and snuggled closer. We were about to sleep again when suddenly-

"Boys! Breakfast is- oh, I'm so sorry-"

_"DAAAAD!"_


End file.
